One Summer
by Sweet Leaf
Summary: Eddy is about to spend the most interesting summer of his life with the two people he least expects.
1. The opening

One Summer  
By ilvjeddy (ilvjeddy@Hotmail.com)  
  
***I own none of these characters. Please don't sue. I'm just a fan with an imagination in need of use. Thanks!   
  
***WARNING***This fic has slash in it. If you don't like it, then don't read it. Thank you, drive thru!  
  
*Chapter One  
  
Our story opens in the cul-de-sac, one very early June morning. The sun has just peaked over the trees in the distance and races up the pavement. It should be a great summer; one where all the kids are together but it won't be. This summer their parents have made plans.   
Ed and Sarah are to go on a cruise with their parents. Of course Jimmy didn't want to be away from Sarah and was granted permission to go along. Ed also begged for his two best friends to go along but his parents would only allow one. The choice wasn't difficult, however. Double D's parents were hardly ever there and had no problem with him going while Eddy's parents, afraid of the constant trouble Eddy gets into, said he would just have to spend his summer at home.   
Rolf's summer was going to be a trip back to his homeland. Nazz and her folks were off to DisneyWorld. Johnny's destination was the mountains. Eddy was left all alone and was fairly certain that his summer was going to be the most boring three months of his life.  
Today was the day. Almost everyone was leaving today. All but Johnny, and he only had two days before he would leave. Eddy got out of bed fairly early anyway. He got dressed slowly though. He was in no real hurry. Everyone had left before dawn. He did want to see if Johnny would be up to doing anything today but he probably wouldn't be up for a while.  
Eddy was soon outside and walking down the sidewalk. He scanned his friends houses, knowing they were empty. What would he do all summer without them?? Eddy's thoughts were interuppted by a familiar sound. It was the sound of a bike coming up the street. Eddy turned to see Kevin riding slowly towards him. Eddy's expression was one of surprise for a moment. He had forgotten all about Kevin.   
Kevin's bike skidded to a stop a few feet in front of Eddy. "What's up, Dork?? Why aren't you gone with your dorky friends??"   
Eddy took a deep breath before answering. "I didn't want to go on a stupid cruise. That's why!"   
Kevin studied Eddy's face for a moment. He knew that wasn't the truth. "Whatever." Kevin didn't give Eddy a chance to say anything else before his feet were on the pedals. He was halfway down the road before Eddy knew what happened.  
Eddy stood there a few more minutes. It dawned on him that Kevin had said nothing about a trip for his summer vacation. Now Eddy's worst fears were confirmed. He would not be spending his summer all alone. He would be spending it with Kevin. It couldn't get any worse than this.  
Later that day Eddy was hanging out with Johnny at the park. Eddy sat on a swing and watched as Johnny played with Plank in the sandbox a few feet away. He didn't really have much to say to Johnny. He only wanted the company, knowing that he would be without any for quite a while.   
Again, Eddy's thoughts were interuppted by the sound of a bike coming towards him. He looked up to see kevin racing through the park. Chasing behind him was the worst thing imaginable, the Kanker Sisters. This was not what Eddy wanted to see right now. He and Johnny were on their feet instantly, ready to run. Surprisingly, they didn't have to. The Kankers ignored them and continued chasing after Kevin. That's when Eddy noticed that there was a Kanker missing. Lee and May were running alone, without their sister Marie. Johnny must have noticed it too. He scanned the rest of the playground and then quickly behind him. He must have been expecting a sneak attack.   
A few seconds passed, and still nothing. Then he saw her, walking slowly out of the woods. She looked angry. Johnny wasted no time. He grabbed Plank and started running as fast as he could in the oppisite direction. Eddy started to run but then stopped when he noticed that she wasn't even looking in his direction. She was just walking with her arms crossed across her chest and that awful look on her face. She kept walking, never looking in Eddy's direction until she had left the park completely.   
Eddy was a little confused but more worried about the other two coming back and him being there. He left the park and it wasn't long before he found Johnny and Plank, hiding from the Kankers, up in a tree. "Johnny, get outta there before ya' get stuck and I ain't gettin' you out!" Eddy wasn't in the mood for this and was looking around for something to throw at Johnny when he saw Kevin walking up the sidewalk. Beside him, he was pushing his bike, it's front tire flat.   
"Outta my way, Dork!" Kevin pushed past Eddy without another word. Eddy glared at him. It was gonna be a long summer.   
"Mad 'cuz your new girlfriends messed up your bike??" Eddy just couldn't resist. He knew he'd probably end up regreting it later.  
Kevin stopped and looked back at Eddy over his shoulder. "You'll pay for that one, Dork." His eyes were cold and sent shivers up Eddy's spine. Kevin turned and began walking again.   
Eddy dared to speak again. "Kevin, why were they after you anyway??" His tone was mocking but he really was curious.  
Again, Kevin stopped and turned. His eyes were still like ice. "It's none of your buisness."   
"Oh well., Johnny jumnped from the tree to join in the conversation. "I don't care. We won't have to put up with them all summer. Will we Plank??, Johnny paused to smile at his silent friend. "But we sure feel bad for you guys. All summer with them!" A brilliant smile on his face remained.  
"Not quite!, Kevin decided to reveal what he knew. "They leave in the morning. Think they're gonna be models. They're goin' to a modeling school for like 2 months or somethin'. I told 'em they could model dog collars and that's why they were chasing me."  
Eddy and Johnny looked at each other and then back at Kevin, who was already walking away again. They started behind him and almost immediately realized that there was someone behind them. That's when they heard her speak.  
"He's right. They can't be models! They're just gonna waste their entire summer!" Johhny and Eddy turned to see Marie Kanker standing behind them.   
Johnny, terrified, jumped behind Eddy, who rarely seemed to fear the Kankers. Usually, they just made him angry. This time was no different. "Don't ever sneak up on us like that! And what do you mean 'they'?? You're goin' to aren't ya'??"  
"No way!, Marie walked right up to Eddy. "I don't wanna be a model! I have way more important things to think about!"  
"Oh yeah! Like what?!"  
"Like …uh…having fun! That's what!"  
"Get outta my face, Marie!"   
"Make me!" Marie didn't blink. Johnny thought for sure they were about to go at it. He started to back away from the two and waited for them to act.   
After a moment, Eddy just grinned at her and walked away. Johnny quickly ran after him, afraid Marie's attention would turn to him. Marie stood there smiling, for in her mind she had won and victory over the Eds was always sweet.   
Johnny just continued home, leaving Eddy at his driveway. Eddy stopped as he came to another horrible realization. He had been wrong earlier. Things could definitely be worse. Now, worse than spending all summer alone, worse than spending all summer alone with Kevin, Eddy would spend all summer alone with Kevin and Marie Kanker. 


	2. The 2nd Day

*Chapter two  
  
Eddy opened his eyes as the sunlight drifted into his room. Almost instantly his mind was flooded with dreadful thoughts of days to come. He couldn't believe how terrible his summer was turning out. It felt like a dream. He just couldn't beleive it was true.  
Most of his morning, he was in a daze. By the time he snapped out of it, he was outside on the street. He knew Johnny would be too busy today, with last minute packing and all before his trip. His mind drifted off again as he walked further down the street. He tried to think up something good about this summer. He could always try to scam Kevin and Marie. Oh, but it would be difficult; and would it even be the same without Ed and Double D.   
Finally, he was tired of walking and picked a spot on the sidewalk to rest. He hadn't been sitting there very long when he saw Kevin riding down the street. He wasn't sure if Kevin saw him or maybe he was just ignoring him, but Kevin kept his eyes on the road in front of him. At the center of the cul-de-sac, he began riding in circles. Eddy sat silently watching him.  
A minute passed and then another. Eddy tried to think of something to say to break the silence but couldn't so he just sat there. His mind started to wander again and he thought this would be the way he would spend most of his days this summer. Then his thoughts went back to yesterday. It all seemed to happen so fast in his memory but at the time it had seemed to go on forever. Then he remembered Marie and became angry with himself. Honestly?! He couldn't think of anything better to do than walk off?!   
Finally, Kevin grew tired of riding and still not acknowledging Eddy's presence, he rode to his driveway and out of Eddy's site. Eddy sat on the sidewalk a few minutes longer. He stared up at the sky and watched the few clouds pass. He missed his best friends and wondered if they missed him. He looked back at the street in front of him and thought about Kevin. Did he miss Nazz and Rolf and did they miss him?? But how could anyone miss him?? He could be such a jerk at times. Although, for a moment, when he'd been riding in fron of Eddy, he looked so lonely that Eddy couldn't help feeling bad for him.  
Eddy became bored of sitting and got up to walk around. It was so quiet without all the other kids. Eddy ended up at the park again. He sat on the same swing as he had the day before and wished Johnny would come play in the sandbox again. He looked in the direction that he'd seen Kevin and the Kankers come from yesterday. After a moment, he got up and started walking that way. Before he knew it, Eddy found himself walking towards their trailor. It was all out of pure curiousity and a little boredom actually. He wondered if Marie was lying. Would the other 2 really go without her??   
As he neared their trailor, he veered behind a nearby parked car. In case they were still there, he didn't want to be seen. He stayed low for a minute, but it looked like there was noone around. Maybe they did all leave. Relief washed over him as he turned to leave, but it immediatly retreated, for when he turned he found himself face to face with Marie once again.  
At first, they said nothing. They just stared at eachother. Eddy's face was calm but Marie looked angry again and it looked like she may have been crying. Eddy wasn't sure what to say. Suddenly, he got very nervous. What was she gonna say?? Would she tell all the kids when they got back?? He could hear them making fun of him already. He had to say something. He had to explain himself before she could jump to any conclusions.  
Eddy opened his mouth to speak but before he could say anything Marie simply said "No." and walked past him. His mouth snapped shut. He turned and watched her walk away.   
"What?" Eddy managed to say but she was already to far away to hear him. He just stood there until she had gone into her trailor. What was that?? Eddy was very confused and as he made his way home, he started to feel sorry for her. She had to have been telling the truth. Lee and May and gone to modeling school and left Marie there all alone. Even a Kanker doesn't deserve that.   
  
* * *  
  
At home, Eddy lay on his bed and thought. Kevin and Marie were two of his least favorite people but he still couldn't help feeling bad for them. "Wait a minute!" he said to no one. "Why do I feel bad for them?? They wouldn't care if I was alive or dead so why should I care if they're lonely?!"   
Eddy sat up with a grin on his face. He'd just been struck with an idea. "Course, if they are lonely, they might be more easily scammed." Eddy jumped up and ran to get a pen and a peice of paper.   
A few minutes later he was back on his bed, writing down all the ways he could scam them. A lot of them got scratched out though. He would've needed Ed and Double D for those things and obviously they weren't here to help. He would just have to get use to doing everything himself. Even so, he managed to have the paper covered front and back in no time.   
He put the paper under his pillow and lay back down, still making plans for the days to come. And now he couldn't wait for tomorrow. It was gonna be great and the best thing about it was the fact he could tell Ed and Double D about all the money and jawbreakers he got without their help.   
He had trouble sleeping that night because of how excited he was. When he finally slept, his dreams were full of money and jawbreakers but then a strange dream. The last dream he was definately happy in but he didn't know why. He didn't see either of the things he really wanted and yet he was happy. There were two other people with him but he couldn't see their faces.   
In the morning, when he woke he thought about the dream and decided that it must have been Ed and Double D. He kept trying to remember things from the dream but the harder he tried the more it slipped away from him. He wasn't concerned about it anyway.   
He was up and dressed in a second it seemed. He hummed a very happy and fast tune as he ran to get breakfast. All his plans were speeding through his mind and fianally he was ready. He stopped in front of a mirror on his way out and thought once again of the wonderful day he was going to have. Oh yeah! Today would be Eddy's day! 


End file.
